survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Falcongaze
Famous quote: " Wake up, you frog faced blob of camel spit of a tree hippo!" -Falconpaw yelling at Hawkpaw 2019 Description Falcongaze is a light mottled tom with medium, scruffy, light and dark gray fur, a dark pink nose, long whiskers, bright golden sparkling eyes, and short, gleaming, jagged white claws. He has a long, thin scar streching from his neck, down his spine, and halfway down his long, fluffy tail, which has several large patches of bare skin which were gained from a scuffle. He is deaf in his left ear, which is torn, and he limps due to his hind left leg being crushed by boulders that fell one day and clogged the nursery entrance, where he was sleeping close to the entrance. History Kit- Falconkit was born to a Riverclan she-cat named Ospreyfeather and a rouge tom named Starless. After Falconkit's birth, Ospreyfeather died and his father, Starless, was never seen again. Falconkit, now an orphan, had a elder nanny, Bristlecloud, who told him stories. Unfortunately, Bristlecloud died right before he became an apprentince, leaving him a lonely orphan again for about 2 moons. One day after Bristlecloud's death, a huge pile of boulder build up on top of the nursery fell and blocked the entrance/exit of the den. It also caved it part of the sides. when this happened, Falconkit was trapped underneath, earning him the limping hind leg from the sudden weight of the boulders and the position he was in. When he was rescued, the long scar across his spine was made by a sharp rock scraping against him as he struggled. he was stuck there for about a day before he was rescued. the deafness in his left ear was caused by a heavy stone falling on his ear and ripping it. Apprentice Spiderstar gave Falconpaw a mentor, Silentrose , but she was very busy, so busy Falconpaw couldn't be trained. So later, on the day Spiderstar died, he was given a new mentor, Infernoroar, who was a very new warrior at the time. Pretty soon, he fell in love with the pretty Briarleaf, who had a kit, Hollowkit (now Hollowpaw), though sadly for him with another tom who is unknown. He does take special care of Hollowpaw though, and ocasionally calls him Son, though he isn't. He does get in trouble for this many times, though he doesn't fucking care. He thinks Hollowpaw likes it though, as Hollowpaw calls him Daddy. A few days before his assessment was, he camped out and gave supplies out to his raiding clan with Hemlockpaw, including cod and wet moss. At his ceremony for becoming a warrior, Hawkpaw kept falling asleep, making him angry and insulting Hawkpaw ("you frog faced blob of camel spit of a tree hippo!"). His warrior name was given, and he was now Falcongaze. Warrior Falcongaze now loathes Hawkpaw for interrupting his ceremony and other things. More to be put here later as his life progresses. Relationships * Infernoroar - A normal mentor-apprentince bond. * Hawkpaw - Falcongaze hates Hawkpaw ("You frog faced blob of camel spit of a tree hippo!"). * Jaggedpaw - Falcongaze dosen't hate him, but he suspects that Jaggedpaw does. * Mintsky - He dosent hate Mintsky, but he sure dosen't love her. * Tidalstar - Tidalstar is one of the only cats he dares to annoy. * Honkgoose - Honkgoose is his top number one favorite cat to annoy. He just gets a kick out of it. * Waddlepaw - Falcongaze dosen't care that he is exiled, he likes to joke around with him * Greenhaze - He constantly annoys Greenhaze, overusing the " You smell like weed! He smells like weed! She smells like weed! EVERYTHING SMELLS LIKE WEED" joke. * Flurrysnow - Falcongaze dosen't give a shit about Flurrysnow. * Fireflyglow - Falcongaze dosen't give a shit about Fireflyglow. * Blossomskip - Falcongaze dosen't give a shit about Blossomskip. * Silentrose - Falcongaze dosen't give a shit about Silentrose. * Venomstrike (shadowclan) - Falcongaze is on okay terms with him. Personality He is smart, cunning and wise, though often disobedient and likes the "Knock knock" joke too much for his own good. He cares about the clans, and once shared prey and wet moss while in rough times with another clan, which will not me mentioned for both of the cats safety. Trivia * Falcongaze is gay * He likes to bang random ppl in StarClan and chase em around (AKA Venomstrike) *His favorite insult is "You frog faced blob of camel spit of a tree hippo!" Which is mostly reserved for Hawkpaw *Falcongaze has been diagnosed with a mental issue making everything smell like weed. *He is absolutly terrible at sparring. Category:RiverClan